


Three Words

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Three Words

You’d been hunting on your own for three months now, and you were so incredibly lonely. You missed the Winchesters, no matter how much you were mad at them. You had been hunting with them for three fucking years before they pushed you away. You had always sen Dean as an older brother, and Sam...you had always hoped for more. All of your hopes were abandoned when he made you leave. You had gotten injured on a hunt, badly injured and afterwards Sam became distant. Not talking as much, avoiding eye contact, only talking to you if he had to. Finally, he asked you to leave, to take your things and go. You blamed yourself, clearly you were too weak and became a burden on them.   
“Agent Young?”  
You focused back on the task at hand, interviewing the victim’s wife.  
“I apologize, I got a bit caught up in my own thoughts there.”  
“Well, she said she thought she was being followed for a few days, but when we brought it to the police, they couldn’t find anything.”  
“Did she ever get a good look at the people following her?”  
“She said there were two women and three men. And they always followed her when she was walking to her car after dark.”  
The doorbell rang just then. The victim’s wife got up to answer it. Wary, you stood and made sure your gun and angel blade were in the right places.   
“Hello, are you Caroline Wright?”  
“Yes…”  
“I’m Sam and this is my brother, Dean. We were friends of Elise from when she was working in Texas, we came to offer our condolences.”  
“S-sure, come in.”  
They entered and frozen in shock when they see you.   
“Ms. Wright, thank you very much for answering my questions, if you think that they might be targeting you, don’t hesitate to call me.”  
You handed her your card, brushing past Sam.  
“Gentlemen.”  
You were almost at your car when you hear his footsteps. Taking a deep breath, you faced the man who had made you love him, and then sent you away.  
****  
Long story short, you let them come on the hunt with you. Not that you would admit it, but you were glad. The vamp nest was a lot bigger than you had anticipated. Had the Winchesters not been there, you would have died...twice. So here you were, in your motel room feeling a weird mix of emotions. A knock sounded on your door. Tiredly, you got up and opened it, revealing a very nervous looking Sam.  
“Hey Sam, what’s up?”  
“When did you get that?”  
He gestured at the long scar across your shoulder and over your collarbone.  
“A few months ago...what do you want Sam?”  
He just reaches out tentatively and traces another scar on your upper arm.   
“Y/N....you didn’t use to have all of these.”  
“No shit, Sherlock. It’s what happens when you hunt.”  
“Y/N...I want you to come back with us.”  
“Wha-Where the hell is this coming from?!”  
“I-we miss you, and this hunt reminded me, us, of how much you helped us.”  
“Then why the hell did you send me away in the first place?”  
“Everyone who gets close to us gets hurt...and I didn’t want that to happen to you. It’s just that all those new scars...maybe you were safer with us than without us.”  
“Sam, I was with you two for three goddamn years, how did you not see that?!”  
“I was too busy being worried about you! I love yo-”  
You clamp a hand over his mouth before he can finish.  
“Don’t say it, because if you do I’ll have to kiss you. And I really want to be mad at you right now.”  
He gently removes your hand from his mouth.  
“I love you Y/N.”  
“Dammit Sam, I love you too.”  
“See? Now I have to kiss you.”  
The kiss is soft and sweet, and through it you tell him everything you’d been hiding for all those years. He pulled away, resting his forehead against yours.  
“So you’ll come back with us?”  
“Yes you big moose.”  
He grins, pulling you in for another, deeper kiss.


End file.
